1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for a plasma display panel, which is used as bonded to the main body of the plasma display panel or as disposed in front of the plasma display panel.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, for plasma display panels (hereinafter referred to also as “PDP”), various filters have been used for the purpose of e.g. shielding infrared rays or electromagnetic waves emitted from PDP or preventing reflection of external lights. For example, a filter having an infrared absorbing film, an electrically conductive film, an antireflection film or the like laminated on the front or rear side of a transparent substrate made of e.g. glass, or a filter which can be formed directly on the surface of PDP by laminating an infrared absorbing film, an electrically conductive film, an antireflection film or the like, may be mentioned.
Further, in recent years, it has been proposed to incorporate to the above filter a dye showing absorption in the visible light range, in order to control the color.